Conquest
Conquest is the forgotten horsemen. Wife of Gigamesh. She govern the madness and cause of the fallen civilization. She live in ruin in underworld. Appearance Conquest is a woman who cover her face with tiara iron veil. She dress in a white dress, sometimes black dress. Her voice of tone is an old woman. She has a very slim figure. Background Conquest is a daughter of royal family in Babylonia. She is selected to marry to a great King. She become the Queen of the country and serve by husband side. After the king went mad, she stood up and rule over on behalf. Soon she fail the expectation, the great City of Babylonian fall to ruin from its glory. After her death, the citizen blame her for the fallen kingdom. The sin is so great and change her into the horsemen Conquest. Story At some point of the timeline, she left the horsemen and went into hiding. She now being neutral and didnt cause anyone trouble. Guardian alliance is not aware of her existence as she retire long before the organization is formed. Only Lady Chang hear of her. Chaos Cycle try to seek her out but Conquest visit ruin after ruin. She constantly moving around. It hard for anyone to trace her. At some point of the timeline, She is visit by Jen Nova asking if she has seem her husband. She then found out that Universe Office keep tab on her movement. Conquest now is inactive. She stay in the ruin waiting for the destiny one to find her. Powers and Abilities As one of the horsemen, she is very powerful. However, she do not know how to control her power. Madness Manipulation -''' She is unable to control her power of spreading madness. Wherever she go, the madness somehow spread toward the surrounding and cause people to went mad. This ability seem to effect living and dead '''Madness practice - She seem to practice weird habit and fight also in an weird habit. She seem to sing with mouth in her hand. She also seem to pull her bone out as her sword. She also skin herself time by time and cover her entire body with tight cloth. Sometime, she walk with her hand. Ancient fighting technique - She seem to have some knowledge on how to fight with various fighting style from different culture. Relationships C'haos Cycle' They seem her out as she can be an asset to defeated the universe office and the key to find one of the rebellion one. 'Jen Nova' Jen Nova also think she is the key to finding Gigamesh. But she believe Conquest pose as much threat as the rebellion as well. 'Death ' Death is only one known her among the current horsemen. 'Ruin spirit ' They somehow hate her as she is the one responsible of their creation. Quotes *What have i done *Please read my diary *I been waiting for the unborn. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Create by Jona. Original Idea and photo goes to its rightful owner. Please do comment. The photo come from Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Wives Category:Four Horsemen Category:Royal blood Category:Princess Category:Queen Category:Power users Category:Adults Category:Leader